


A dream come true

by 7loveloops



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, parents jjp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7loveloops/pseuds/7loveloops
Summary: I feel like this could be better but I hope you like this JJ Family drabble.





	A dream come true

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this could be better but I hope you like this JJ Family drabble.

It did not come as a shock to either of their families or the other members when Jaebum and Jinyoung announced that they were in a relationship, their parents had known they had a special bond and were happy to see them both finally come to their senses. The members had also been ecstatic that JB had gotten the courage to confess to Jinyoung after years of pinning for the younger. Jinyoung smiled smugly but not before they told Jaebum how Jinyoung had also been giving his Hyung those sappy lovesick eyes when he wasn’t looking.  
A year into their relationship they had both decided to release a statement to the public with the upcoming JJ project single they were putting out a week before they left for their military service. They had been afraid of what might come with the announcement, but they were relieved to have been supported and accepted by their fans and the public.  
Got7 had gone on hiatus before they both left. All of them gathered for a meeting where each of them decided it would be best to take a break after years of hard work and with the younger members having to enlist soon as well, they did not wish to promote as Got7 if all of them were not together. 

Once they returned to Seoul, they decided to move in together with Yugyeom and Youngjae still having 5 months remaining of their mandatory service they had time to look for apartments together and settle in before they would all regroup again focus on their future as a group. It was only two weeks into living together that Jinyoung woke up and had gone to brush a few strands of hair that had fallen onto Jaebum's face while he slept when he froze, seeing the diamond ring that must have been placed on his finger while he slept. Without the slightest hesitation, he jumped on Jaebum who let out a groan before opening his eyes and seeing a teary-eyed Jinyoung looking down at him with a smile on his face. He intertwined their fingers before bringing Jinyoung’s left hand closer and placing a kiss on the ring and asking what Jinyoung had dreamt of hearing since they first said I love you to each other. “What do you say Jinyoungie? will you marry me?” Jinyoung leaned down and rested his hand on either side of Jaebum's head before he began eagerly peppering kisses all over Jaebum's face and nodding in response. “Yes, yes, yes! I would not wish for anything else than to be yours and you mine forever.” Jaebum flipped them over and squeezed him into a tight hug before passionately kissing his fiancé. 

A month after Youngjae and Yugyeom returned home all seven got together again for a celebratory dinner which led to loud cheers upon seeing the twinkling ring that now adorned Jinyoung's left hand. Five months after their engagement Jinyoung and Jaebum decided to make it official, traveling to a small city on the outskirts of Madrid and exchanging their vows in a small chapel with their families and the other members in attendance. Once they went back to Seoul after the honeymoon JYP brought them all in to discuss the future of the group as well as to congratulate the two on their recent marriage. Got7 had their first comeback four months after the meeting, taking time to prepare for the album and music video filming. Fans cheering loudly when all seven came on stage together for the first time in three years and the other members making them do a celebratory “Married JJ CROSS!” All seven were overjoyed to promote and be able to spend so much time together again and shared stories of their adventures while they had been apart.

Jinyoung first brought up adoption to Jaebum while they were sitting on the couch enjoying a peaceful movie night together. “Hyung, I want a baby.” The statement had caught him a bit off guard, of course, he knew how wonderful Jinyoung was with children and how much it warmed his heart all those years ago seeing Jinyoung playing with Dabin. Now Jinyoung wanted to bring a child into their lives and Jaebum was filled with resounding joy at the idea of having a small daughter or son to raise and love together. Jaebum pulled Jinyoung into his arms and gave him a peck on the cheek. “Our own baby, I would love to Jinyoungie”. 

After interviewing and seeking out several adoption agencies they had finally gotten the opportunity to come and meet with someone two months into their search. She explained that it was a tricky process but that both had seemed like a suitable couple and helped them with the application process. One month later the manager called and asked them if they wanted to meet little Minjee that had been dropped off only a week ago, both eagerly made their way to the adoption agency. The moment she placed Minjee into Jinyoung's arms Jaebum knew this was it. “Hello, little angel” Jinyoung said as Minjee settled into his hold and rested her head on Jinyoung's chest, comforted by his voice. Jaebum looked at Minjee and brought up his hand so that she could wrap her smaller hand around his finger, causing Jinyoung to let out a small laugh. The manager allowed them to spend some time with her while she left to grab the paperwork so they could begin the formal adoption process. Im Minjee was only 4 months old when Jaebum and Jinyoung were finally able to bring her home. The first thing they did upon arriving home was set Minjee down in her car seat as Jaebum rounded up his kids and introduced them to their new sister one by one. Everything went smoothly as Minjee gave a little giggle when each of them meowed at her, Nora even purring as she got closer to her small hand. After feeding her they took Minjee into her nursery, setting her down in the crib for a nap. They had painted the room a pastel green and filled it with everything Minjee would need as well an entire corner dedicated to toys that had been bought by the members, complete with each and every version of their Got toon plushies and a giant Squirtle courtesy of Jackson who couldn’t wait to meet little “Min Min”. Once Minjee was all settled and sound asleep the new parents started cooking dinner as they waited for their parents to arrive at the apartment, having agreed to stay with the couple for the next two weeks so they could help them learn to care for Minjee and to meet their granddaughter. The others wished they could be there to meet her but had been off on solo promotions and tours while JYP allowed Jaebum and Jinyoung to take a leave so they can care for their newest addition. Jaebum made sure to take pictures and send them in their group chat every single day as a Minjee update until they could formally introduce her to her five uncles. 

Arriving back home after taking the now six-month-old Minjee to the park both Jinyoung and Jaebum were surprised to see the trail of pink balloons leading down the hallway of their apartment. They make their way towards the living room to find Yugyeom and BamBam set off confetti cannons “ SURPRISE!” both yelled as they looked over to see Youngjae and Mark, holding a small cake in the shape of a heart while Jackson made his way over to grab Minjee from Jaebum's hold. He took her into his arms and began to lift her into the air, she let out a loud squeal of excitement as Jackson said “Min Min ahhhhhh” Jinyoung and Jaebum both smile widely upon seeing the other five in their living room and hearing Minjee laugh. “We missed you g-”, Jaebum states but is cut off as they all huddle around him and Jinyoung for a group hug. Two minutes later and after they have all calmed down as Jackson handed Minjee back to Jinyoung so she can be formally introduced to everyone. 

They all gather and sit on the rug in the living room as Jinyoung set Minjee down in front of him. “Minjee sweetie, these are your five crazy uncles.” Of course, Minjee can’t understand what Jinyoung is saying, he only does it to mess with the others as he lets out a laugh in response to the shouts of “HEY!” Minjee begins to babble in response to Jinyoung's statement causing a chorus of coos at her adorable baby talk. “Wow, she’s so calm” Jaebum nods in response to Yugyeom's statement. “She is a very easy-going baby; we took her to her six-month checkup yesterday and they said she is healthy and developing properly.” Youngjae takes the liberty of scooting over towards her first, finally showing the gift he had hidden behind his back and presenting it to Minjee. “Minjee! Look! He holds up a small white dog plushie as she begins raising her arms to reach for it. He gets close enough for her to grab it from his hands and he smiles widely as she brings the plush dogs’ nose to her mouth. “She loves it” Youngjae exclaims happily. BamBam lets out a groan “Hyung, No Fair! We agreed to no gifts as it leads to favoritism.” Jaebum looks at Youngjae “Hey this is a cat household; you can’t give her a dog plush." Jinyoung just laughs at Jaebum's statement “oh c'mon Hyung, she's allowed love any animal.” The others letting out another laugh as Minjee continues to examine the small plush dog. Jackson catches her attention again with a whisper of “MinMin-ah” she looks up at him as he gets up and walks over to her before sitting in front of her and placing her on top of his lap facing him. He gives her a small smile and grabs both of her hands and starts moving her arms around. “Smile for your favorite samchon” he says as she lets out another babble before saying “ya ya ya” the others now moving in closer after hearing her speak for the first time in amazement.

An hour goes by after the introductions and Minjee is still full of energy and giggles as she plays with BamBam and Yugyeom. BamBam taking both of her hands and making her dab while Yugyeom records them with his phone. Jackson and Youngjae are both sitting at the dining room table with Jinyoung who has Odd resting on his lap as Mark and Jaebum had gone out to pick up dinner at a nearby restaurant. “She is so precious,” Jackson says as he looks over at Minjee “she is everything we ever dreamed of,” Jinyoung says in agreement, smiling when Jackson grins back at him. he turns to Youngjae, “Youngjae-ah how is everything?” Youngjae smiles at Jinyoung, saying, “everything is great Hyung, just finished recording for the solo album. I’m happy all of us were able to get together again and meet sweet Minjee. Has she been adjusting well?” Jinyoung nods “yeah, she just started eating solid foods. Her favorite is banana and we have been trying to get her to start crawling since she whines when the cats get too far from her.” Both Youngjae and Jackson listen intently as Jinyoung continues “The first week was a bit difficult but luckily our parents were a big help with Minjee and helped us set a routine.”

Yugyeom and BamBam join them at the table, handing Minjee over to Youngjae as she settles on his lap and turns her head each time someone speaks. Jinyoung tells them about how they have been showing Minjee the old Real got7 videos they recorded so she could recognize them and how she loved to bounce around whenever Jaebum played Just Right. When Jaebum and Mark return with food in hand Jinyoung asks Youngjae to place Minjee in her highchair so he can feed her. They set out all the food and begin to eat as Jaebum heads to the kitchen and grabs a small jar of banana baby food along with a small spoon for Jinyoung to feed Minjee with.

Losing track of time as they continue catching up discussing future comeback details Jackson begins to cough and stands up from his chair. “So, in honor of all of us coming together on this wonderful night, "Mark and I have something to say.” All eyes turn as Jackson reaches for Marks hand that was hidden by his long red sweater, pulling the sleeve down and showing off the ring that they hadn’t seen on Mark’s hand until this moment. “NO WAY WHEN?!” erupts from Yugyeom as the others stare at the two in surprise, Jinyoung even setting the spoon he had been feeding Minjee with down in shock. “Last week,” Mark let out shyly. “I went with Mark to Paris fashion week and by the end of the night we were engaged,” Jackson said with a proud smile on his face, turning his head towards Mark who was looking at him adoringly. Jaebum raises his beer bottle in their direction “Cheers! I’m happy for you guys” the others raise their bottles as well congratulating the couple. Jackson pulls Mark in for a kiss on the cheek before he can protest, a blush growing on his cheeks.

Jinyoung had gone ahead and taken Minjee to her nursery after dinner and she luckily stayed asleep as he and Jaebum continued talking to the members, sitting around the living room, sharing another round of drinks as they continued joking around and playing games. Once the others finally say their goodbyes and left the apartment it was almost one in the morning. Jaebum and Jinyoung hugged them having missed seeing them, they all promised to meet again in two days. Mark stating that they needed to go on a family trip to the Han River with Minjee like they had all done in the past. They waved their final goodbyes. Jinyoung turns to face Jaebum both still standing at the front door, he wraps his arms around Jaebum's neck and pressing a kiss to his lips before both make their way into their daughter's Nursery. Jinyoung stands in front of the crib as he admires the peaceful look on his Minjee's small face, taking in the image of her sound asleep figure and etching it into his memory forever. Jaebum comes up behind him and wraps his arms around Jinyoung's waist before laying his head on his shoulder “Thank you for making me so happy Jinyoungie, I love you and Minjee so much.” He rests his hands on top of Jaebum's and snuggles into him. He turns his head to look at Jaebum "I love you both so much, thank you for making my dreams come true."

**Author's Note:**

> Once this popped in my head I couldn't resist writing it down. Domestic JJP really warms my heart.


End file.
